my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tex Phillips
Tex Phillips, '''publicly referred to as '''Thermonuclear Hero: Castle Bravo is an active hero working under the employ of the United States Air Force as commander of the US Strategic Hero Division and currently occupying the No.1 slot on the US hero charts. He is often regarded as being one of the most successful heroes in the history of the United States and in the wake of All Might's retirement is currently seeking acquisition of the No.1 spot globally. He Is a Leading Character in The Dragon's Tangle. Appearance Castle Bravo is a tall man with a well-chiseled face. Due to the increased background radiation from his quirk usage, he's usually fairly tan. He has numerous burn scars on his arms from a mixture of his quirk and several fights with heat or chemical based villains. He has a head of blonde hair, somewhat bleached by the sun, he also has the hints of grey at his temples. He has intense green eyes and maintains a thin mustache and beard. He's highly muscular from an intense weight training program so that he can engage and delay villains even without his quirk. His hero costume consists of a standard issue United States Air Force flight jacket paired with a Brown Stetson hat and Cowboy boots. In addition he carries a pair of specialty gauntlets to focus his quirk and a pair of flash goggles to protect his eyes from the flashes his quirk emits. In high-dust environments he will often wear a charcoal-lined bandanna due to his quirk irradiating the dust. Personality Tex is a highly intelligent hero with a near obsession with arithmetic solutions to conflicts. He will never join a fight where more will be lost than gained. He often dehumanizes himself in his thoughts, using himself as a number to clean up equations on the battlefield. Off the field he's generally somewhat personable, and can be relied upon to be a pleasant addition at a party. He loves being at the controls of an airplane, and is almost always barnstorming in the family crop-duster when he’s on leave, of course, when he's not having to deal with his two corporate sponsors. When not out on the town or flying, he’s usually reading, mostly history and military theory. Abilities Physical Prowess Tex is a man of large build with above average strength, although partly due to his size, he has difficulty with fine maneuvering and mobility. In addition, rumors have spread regarding the fragility of his health. Quirk 'Neutron Bombardment- '''Castle Bravo is able to project Neutron Radiation from his hands with great intensity and force. He has difficulty in focusing it without equipment, but he can get it down to a three-degree cone naturally. His exact limits are unknown. At extreme close range he can induce nuclear fission in most materials with his top-strength blasts. It must be noted that it is not a runaway reaction and it ceases when he stops the burst. If he uses his high-power blasts for too long, he can get radiation burns on his palms. He is not personally immune to the effects of his quirk and must be highly careful when using his quirk to avoid collateral damage. Equipment '''Focusing Gauntlets-' These gauntlets are designed to take the neutrons from his quirk and focus them down into a coherent beam. It takes his three-degree cone and manages to refine it down to 1 half-minute of angle. They also protect his hands somewhat from the high-energy particles released by the air hit by his quirk. 'Handgun-' he carries a standard-issue handgun at all times, for use when his quirk can't be deployed due to collateral damage concerns. 'Goggles-' He has a pair of specially made goggles that display tactical information for him and also naturally dim when they detect a flash, which prevents eye damage from his quirk, which often puts off bright flashes in normal use and Cerenkov radiation in the water and rain. Stats Quotes Trivia Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:American Heroes